


We Build And Then We Break

by Tortellini



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 3: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the middle of a battle, a boy trapped in the body of a monster dies.Oneshot/drabble





	We Build And Then We Break

Ari roared in fury, his amber eyes and shaggy hair completing the insane look. His claws raked through the bodies of his enemies all through the underground room. His friends would win, he told himself. Everything would be worth it, it'd be all right, he'd have power--

But something was wrong. He immediately realized that. As his knees buckled, Ari felt something inside him malfunction. His thoughts became hazy and unclear, as his heart started to slow. It kept beating, but abnormally, more than once stuttering to a brief halt, before once again starting up. 

"Ari? Ari! What are you doing?" His half-sister Max ran over despite the battle and knelt down next to him. "Where are you hurt?" He felt her hands searching for a wound. 

"I just..." Ari's voice was hoarse. "I just..." He looked over at Max one last time and under the chemicals she saw the distorted body of a scared little kid. Like he used to be--like he should be. "Oh Max--" his breath was cut short. As he died, all two-hundred-and-something pounds slumped against Max. 

He was gone. Ari had expired. 

Right then and there in the middle of a battle. 

Right in Max's arms. 


End file.
